Afrontamiento
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionar ante lo inevitable? Dos pacientes son alojados en el mismo cuarto, ambos con diferentes respuestas hacia un final en común: la muerte. 1p! y 2p!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo fic y... nunca había usado a los 2p! so... tengo miedo del resultado.

 **Advertencias:** USUK y 2p! USUK

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

\- ¡Largo de aquí! –tomó lo primero que encontró a tientas en el velador y se lo aventó al chico que había venido a visitarlo- No quiero tu asquerosa lástima, Oliver, ¡LARGO!

El británico lo esquivó sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Lo cierto es que conocía a ese tipo bastante bien…

\- No es lástima –su característica sonrisa estaba al borde de desaparecer. ¿Podía ser más notorio el sonido de su corazón al quebrarse por oír esas palabras?- Sólo… -suspiró- quiero acompañarte y ayudar-

\- Ni te atrevas a acabar esa maldita frase –su voz salía de entre sus dientes. Agachó el rostro aguantando la impotencia que sentía.- No necesito de tu maldita ayuda –levantó la vista con el odio centellando en sus ojos.- ¡Ni la tuya, ni la del maldito hijo de puta de Matt ni el de mis asquerosos y mal nacidos padres!

El americano cerró los puños arrugando las sábanas y el de ojos azules sólo se dignó a callarse y bajar la cabeza.

Llevaban en este maldito juego… ¿ya cuánto tiempo? No habrían pasado dos meses desde que diagnosticaron a Allen con una enfermedad que, si bien no estaba en un estado terminal, no tenía cura, marcaba su tiempo de vida y necesitaba tratamiento urgente.

Ese había sido el principio del fin.

No es como si el tipo problemático del que se había llegado a enamorar haya sido un amor antes de que todo esto pasara. Bueno, tal vez para él sí lo era… Mierda, ese no es el punto. Lo cierto es que ese comportamiento agresivo había empeorado con la llegada de esa noticia hasta el punto de encerrarse en su propio dolor y autocompasión… las cosas se habían puesto difíciles y si ya antes era bastante tedioso encontrar una oportunidad de conversar con él, ya toda chance de lograrlo se había esfumado.

Y eso le rompía el corazón.

Justo en el día que por fin se había decidido a expresarle lo que sentía, justo el día en que se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a aquella cita con el médico porque "un pajarillo" le contó acerca de los problemas de salud que tenía el mayor de los Jones… nada que ver con el stalkeo que había montado por varios meses, claro que no.

Bueno ¿y qué si lo hizo? De no haberse enterado, estaba seguro que ese cabeza dura lo habría enfrentado solo… y de eso no se hubiera perdonado nunca.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez Allen tenía razón y sí era su culpa… tal vez no debió darle todos esos cupcakes o los dulces que terminaba dejando en sus casilleros, tal vez si él… rayos, no. Habría sido inevitable pero no negaba que hubiese sido feliz si al menos así el estadounidense liberase con él todo aquello que tenía encerrado en el pecho. Quería serle útil pero, como siempre le había repetido, sólo era un estorbo.

Siempre se iba del tema ¿era esa su culpa? Eh… bueno, volviendo a aquel día, el americano ni salió después de haber pasado por consulta, sólo lo derivaron a otro Servicio y la hospitalización se había dado en un par de horas… lindos beneficios de que tu familia tenga dinero ¿no? Da igual, eso le hacía feliz. Allen estaba seguro y ahora sólo faltaba llamar a sus padres y… wait ¿ellos lo conocían? De seguro Allen les debió hablar de… ah, ya. No, ellos no eran nada, por mucho que fantaseara con su lindo marido renegón, un par de niños parecidos a su padre y un tierno perrito llamado Lucky… eso sólo estaba en su cabeza –por ahora-.

Los Jones vinieron y el médico les había dado el reporte. "Vamos a descartar enfermedades" dijeron "será cuestión de días" dijeron… los días se tornaron semanas y esa semanas se convirtieron en un mes. El tiempo volaba y no había una respuesta… y, mientras un diagnóstico claro no aparecía, Allen comenzaba a encerrarse más y más.

¿Por qué él en todo el mundo? ¿Qué había hecho él aparte de sembrar el caos? Ya, bueno… tampoco es que hubiese hecho mucho, sólo dentro de lo "normal". Está bien, probablemente para Oliver Kirkland lo "normal" no calzara con lo Normal para la gente normal…

El castaño empezaba a ser más violento con cada visita. Pudo ver aquel miedo en el chico al que creyó inquebrantable, el terror a lo desconocido que empezaba a controlar su cuerpo, sus acciones y reacciones… y fue aún peor cuando le dijeron sobre aquella enfermedad. Vio claramente como el pánico a la muerte lo consumió y la negación se instauró a él poco a poco hasta llegar al estado de culpa, uno en el que culpaba a todo el mundo incluido padres y hermano.

El moreno mismo se había encargado de echar a base de insultos, objetos voladores y golpes a sus padres y a su hermano Matt reclamándoles a los primeros por ser responsables de haberle dado un ADN dañado, de hacerlo defectuoso y obligarlo a nacer con esa enfermedad a cuestas y al canadiense por tener un estado de salud perfecto, libre de la enfermedad que cargaría hasta el fin de sus días… y él no. El británico suponía que no era de extrañarse que, pasando los meses, los padres del chico y su hermano se hayan cansado de lidiar con el carácter del estadounidense por lo que ahora solo quedaba él quien aún tenía el deseo de acompañarlo…

No era masoquista, de eso estaba seguro… pero, a pesar de que cada palabra lo hiriera más y más cada vez, aunque no pudiese esquivar todos los objetos que le tirase o tuviese que recibir todo el odio contenido en aquel bribón, no podría separarse de él. Porque no era capaz de dejarle solo cargando con ese dolor…

Porque lo quería, le amaba, y eso era lo único importante ¿no?

No sintió cuando una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla, tampoco sintió a la enfermera ingresando al cuarto y tomándolo por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia la salida antes que más objetos siguiesen cayendo sobre él. No había notado cuando se desconectó del mundo para encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos y fantasías tratando de evitar aquella realidad en la que al parecer, todo estaba perdido.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? –la muchacha lucía como una estudiante o recién egresada. Con una vida por delante, no como… - ¿Señor? ¿Puedo ayudarlo? Necesita algo de atención...–el inglés parpadeó un par de veces, sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose los rastros de sangre que caían de su nariz y labios por los golpes recibidos. No había sentido ninguno.

\- No es necesario, cariño –sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado, abriendo las grietas de la herida en su labio haciendo que un hilillo rojo fluyera- Estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con él.

\- Pero… –la chica dudaba viendo las condiciones del chico con cabello rosa frente a ella.- De verdad necesita asistencia.

\- Sweetie, please –le guiñó un ojo mientras empezaba a codearla empujándole levemente en dirección a la habitación- ese muchacho necesita atención, no yo. Tal vez tú puedas hacer más de lo que pude hacer –y volvió a mostrarle una sonrisa dulce, haciendo que la chica exhalara con pesadez agachando la cabeza.

\- Supongo que… -se giró en dirección del chico pero ya no había rastros de él.

Se maldijo por lo bajo antes de tomar algo de valor e ingresar al cuarto de uno de los pacientes más problemáticos del pabellón. No tenía mucha experiencia en esos casos pero, de alguna forma tenía que adquirirla ¿no?

…

El turno había estado tranquilo –si descartábamos aquel incidente en el horario de visitas-, la noche caía y el sonido de una camilla podía escucharse por el corredor.

\- Otro ingreso –suspiró mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su colega con el nuevo paciente.- Good evening, Alice

La rubia respondió el saludo mientras sacaba la historia clínica y brindaba los datos del paciente en el pequeño reporte.

\- Americano ¿no? –su colega asintió.- Hay otro paciente con su misma nacionalidad aquí, puede que eso ayude a que ambos puedan sentirse cómodos.

\- Probablemente lo haga –afirmó con la cabeza mientras sonreía ligeramente.- aunque debo advertirte que este chico tiene una voz bastante "especial". Y cierto miedo a las agujas… -puso las manos en su cintura.- no te imaginas la batalla que dio para canalizarse… -levantó una mano mientras ponía una cara de sufrimiento.- Mandó a volar a varios técnicos, enfermeros y médicos… -rodó los ojos pero prontamente la melancolía cruzó su rostro- A simple vista, no creerías que tiene razones de sobra para estar en este pabellón…

Ambas miraron al chico que dormía en la camilla. Hacía un puchero mientras se aferraba a la pequeña maleta que traía consigo.

\- Créeme que hemos intentado pedir que la soltara por unos minutos –suspiró- pero ha sido imposible. Ni siquiera logró dejarla una vez sedado –exhaló pesadamente.

\- ¿Y cómo…? –señaló la bata que vestía el chico.

\- Ya sabes, cortesía de Brit –sonrió tiernamente- la jefa de enfermeras hace milagros. –fue a un extremo de la camilla mientras la chica más joven se aferraba al otro y comenzaron a caminar.

Ambas se dirigieron al cuarto doble únicamente ocupado por Allen Jones, llevando al nuevo paciente hacia el espacio libre, al fondo dando a la ventana. Prepararon las sábanas y colchas y, ni ellas saben cómo lo hicieron, lograron pasar al rubio hacia su nueva cama. Alistaron su nuevo velador e intentaron retirar la maleta que portaba para poder facilitar su descanso pero sus dedos se aferraban con bastante fuerza, como si protegiera algo demasiado valioso.

¿Qué podría ser tan importante para él como para aferrarse a ella como si de su vida se tratase? Trataron un par de veces más pero fracasaron rotundamente y decidieron no intentarlo para evitar despertar al otro ocupante de la habitación. Tal vez mañana encontrasen respuestas…


	2. Chapter 2

Una voz chillona lo hizo despertar… una voz chillona proveniente de su misma habitación, de la cama de al fondo.

\- ¡No quiero, ya no! –gritaba cada vez más alto.

\- Señor Williams, please… -la chica sonaba cansada. A lo mejor llevaban rato en eso…

\- ¡Me niego! –una almohada salió volando- ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!

Podía hacerse una idea de lo que ocurría y él no estaba para tonterías.

\- ¡¿Pueden dejar de hacer un maldito circo?! –gritaba para luego rechinar los dientes.

Ambos se callaron por unos minutos… y luego el chico volvió a gritar, sólo que ahora un poco más fuerte.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! –lloriqueaba como un niño.

¿A qué retrasado mental lo pusieron con él? Claro, como si su sufrimiento no fuera suficiente ya, ahora tendría que aguantar al payaso que le tocó por compañero de cuarto.

Vio salir a la enfermera, quien lucía agotada pero con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro y con un equipo de… ¿agujas? Ah, ya… todo calzaba ahora: su vecino era un reverendo marica. Lo había despertado con sus gritos y, por más que intentaba dar vueltas sobre la cama y taparse con una almohada, le era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño.

Y luego que por qué odiaba al mundo…

\- Neoyorquino ¿no es cierto? –hubo una leve risa que lo desconcentró. Perfecto, el imbécil era un parlanchín.- Lo digo por el acento, es difícil no detectarlo.

\- ¿Y a ti que te interesa? –lo soltó de mala gana. ¿No podía sólo cerrar la maldita boca y esperar a morirse?

\- Bueno, también soy estadounidense –al parecer, el tono no le había afectado. Genial, también era estúpido.- Mi nombre es Alfred.

\- So what? –se giró en dirección contraria a la cama dándole la espalda a su vecino.

Claro, como si la enorme cortina puesta para separar ambos ambientes no fuera suficiente…

\- Bro, why you gotta be so rude? –suspiró infantilmente. Imaginaba que en este momento debería tener un puto puchero en el rostro. –Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable…

\- Pues no lo hagas. –se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza- Es desagradable.

\- Is it? –rió un poco- No esperaba que lo fuera… -un tinte melancólico teñía su voz. Ahora qué ¿iba a llorar?

\- El puto mundo nunca es como esperas que fuera –bufó- A estas alturas deberías saberlo, idiota.

Sólo escucho una leve risa proveniente del contrario.

\- Puede que tengas razón pero… -exhaló pesadamente.- Supongo que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no?

\- Claro, eso repítelo afuera… para que todo el pabellón de personas que tienen los días contados, como nosotros, te oigan y te den la razón.

Silencio, no hubo réplica alguna…

No paso mucho para que el moreno cerrase los ojos y volviese a conciliar el sueño.

…

Aún podía sentir como sus mejillas podían ponerse rojas… era un alivio que aún esa clara señal de vida lo acompañase.

\- Señor Williams, por favor –suspiró.- Si usted puede ayudarme, le prometo que acabaré más rápido.

\- Pero… -trataba de taparse como podía.

Odiaba los baños en cama.

\- La cortina que da a la otra cama está cerrada, –señaló con la cabeza- la ventana está cerrada, -levantó un dedo hacia la única ventana enorme de la habitación, que tenía su propia cortina plegada- y estamos en un octavo piso, nadie podría verlo aún si tuviera visión de Rayos X.

\- Aun así… -el rubor seguía tiñendo sus mejillas.

La enfermera lo entendió.

\- Señor Williams, soy una enfermera entrenada. –su rostro estaba rojo- S-Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, n-no tengo ninguna otra intención.

El americano se rio un poco rompiendo la tensión por la reacción de la chica. Lo relajó un poco y decidió hacer un poco más fácil su trabajo… sabía que para ella tampoco era fácil.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? –la muchacha siguió limpiando el rostro de su paciente.

\- ¿Hmmm? No más de un par de meses –rió levemente- Además, aún no termino de acostumbrarme a Inglaterra…

\- Te entiendo, tampoco lo hago –sonrió al sentir la toalla que secaba su rostro. Las cosas son tan distintas acá…- En serio que este país es bastante complicado.

\- Lo es –bajo la bata dejando su pecho expuesto y comenzó a enjabonar.- Pero debo decir que tiene su encanto ¿no lo cree?

\- Lo tiene. –sonrió pero no pudo evitar que miles de recuerdos lo asaltaran.

 _\- Me gustaría volver a Londres –sonreía con melancolía.- Extraño tanto subirme a un double decker, ir al Hyde Park…_

 _\- Iremos –tomó la mano del inglés y entrelazó sus dedos- y tú me enseñaras la ciudad… -besó su frente con delicadeza._

 _Frágil…_

 _\- Sólo si no me terminas arrastrando al primer McDonald's con el que nos crucemos –rió levemente.-Te juro que te mato ahí mismo si lo haces._

 _\- Bien, bien –rodó los ojos para luego reír sonoramente. Lo anotaría mentalmente como primera cosa que hacer en Reino Unido.- Pero es en serio, digo… me gustaría conocer la ciudad donde creciste, las calles donde jugabas de pequeño… tu hogar y tus lugares favoritos._

 _El británico sonrió tiernamente. Si bien Alfred era bastante infantil y hasta irritante a veces, sabía que tenía un lado bastante tierno… y amaba cada faceta._

 _\- Debo decir que tendrás que ir preparado, Londres es una ciudad embrujada –lo miró con malicia y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del americano.- Es una ciudad vieja, donde ha muerto tanta gente… -aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de terror de su pareja._

 _\- ¡Cállate! –sacudió la cabeza- Mientes… N-No es cierto…_

 _\- Lo es –asintió con la cabeza- Me pregunto si Sir Alexander seguirá asustando en las habitaciones de mi casa…_

 _La mente del americano volaba. Se imaginaba en el cuarto de visitas durmiendo abrazado a su cejón favorito… para luego sentir como la frazada se corría y, al abrir los ojos, se encontraba de lleno con el rostro espectral de un fantasma._

 _El grito no se hizo esperar y el chico de ojos verdes no pudo evitar estallar en risas. Pasó unos segundos para que Alfred volviera a la tranquilidad y Arthur pensara que tal vez –sólo tal vez- se había excedido un poco._

 _El británico deslizó su pulgar acariciando el dorso de la mano que aferraba la suya, tratando de calmarlo._

 _\- Al, prométeme algo –susurró captando la habitación del estadounidense. El inglés levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los azules de su pareja viéndolo.- Si no llego a lograrlo por mi cuenta, llévame a Inglaterra… ¿podrías?_

 _Le tomó un rato entender las palabras de Arthur y, al hacerlo, se lanzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas caían de su rostro mientras el británico hacía lo mismo en su pecho._

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

\- ¡Listo! –la voz lo trajo a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces para luego examinar el cuarto donde se encontraba.

"El hospital…"

Sintió como lo arropaban y retiraban los instrumentos de aseo. ¿Cuánto había estado divagando?

\- Gracias –trató de sonar natural pero era un rotundo fracaso. Habían cosas que no superaba… pero, aun así, sonrió otra vez. Una promesa era una promesa.

La enfermera le sonrió en respuesta para luego dirigirse a la ventana y correr la cortina, haciendo que entraran los débiles rayos de sol.

\- Aún con este pequeño respiro, estoy seguro que lloverá al caer la noche –rió un poco tratando de distraerse.

\- Es lo más probable –susurró- Llueve mucho aquí ¿no lo cree? Aunque, esa es una de las razones por las que amo este lugar. –se giró para ver al joven en la cama.- Inglaterra tiene algo único, algo que te trae paz… -pudo ver como la chica se sonrojaba- es difícil de explicar.

Rió con ganas.

\- En verdad lo tiene –no pudo evitar pensar en el inglés.

Sonrió débilmente pensando en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que le hacían falta.

"Puedo entender porque tanto querías volver, Arthur…"


	3. Chapter 3

Arrastraba los pies en dirección a su cuarto. Su cabello aún estaba mojado, su bata estaba mal amarrada por la parte de atrás y su ceño fruncido terminaba de hacer juego con todo el look de voy-a-destrozar-este-maldito-hospital-un-día-de-estos.

Le aburría tener que levantarse y cruzar el largo corredor hasta llegar a las duchas comunes. ¿Por qué su maldito cuarto no tiene una ducha propia? ¿No pagaban por él lo suficiente acaso? Nah, a lo mejor es que ya al Hospital le importa una mierda aquellas personas que no tienen solución. Es eso ¿no?

Entró a la habitación, se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama, guardó sus útiles de aseo en el velador y desamarró la bolsita que usaba en la mano para proteger la vía periférica que la enfermera le había colocado ayer por la mañana. Podía tolerar las agujas pero, mierda, que te las saquen cada cierto tiempo y te vuelvan a pinchar en otro lugar cansa… y molesta y, como no, duele.

Musitaba mil y un cosas en contra del Sistema de Salud del Reino Unido y de la Dirección del mismo Hospital en donde estaba internado y, tomando algo de coraje y una buena bocanada de aire, salto a su cama. Tuvo que aguantar con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de gritar por el dolor que sintió pero pudo tolerarlo… su orgullo era primero.

Tampoco quería darle razones a su estorboso vecino de que era un debilucho. No, él no era así… Lo cierto es que poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a deteriorarse más, las extremidades le dolían y hubo muchas veces en las que terminó mordiendo una almohada para acallar varios gritos ahogados producto del dolor esporádico que sentía a mitad de la noche… pero él era fuerte y, ahora más que nunca, debía prevalecer y pelear. Estaba solo y esa era razón suficiente para ponerse de pie y demostrar que no estaba derrotado.

Se refugió entre las colchas y comenzó a hacerse un ovillo hasta que esa irritante voz volvió a fastidiarlo.

\- Morning –pudo escuchar el tono alegre de sus palabras.- ¿Tuviste una buena noche?

\- ¿Eso te interesa, maldito californiano? ¡Déjame en paz! –se tapó completamente con la frazada, tratando de ponerle fin a la conversación.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos y Allen pensó haber ganado… hasta que oyó la risita de su vecino.

\- No pensé que mi acento fuera tan notorio –volvió a reír.

\- En serio, eres realmente insufrible… -se quitó las sábanas de encima, orillándolas hasta la altura de su cintura, y se sentó con molestia.- ¿No puedes sólo callarte y esperar a que se acabe todo? O qué… -arqueó una ceja- ¿Los demás pabellones estaban llenos y, por falta de cama, te trajeron al de los desahuciados?

Eso podría explicar el carácter risueño del tipo. Escuchó el suspiro de su compañero y cómo tomo aire pesadamente para intentar hablar.

\- Me gustaría darte la razón pero… no tengo tanta suerte –Alfred sonrió- Tengo tantas razones como tú para estar compartiendo cuarto contigo.

\- ¿Entonces eres uno de esos locos que no temen a lo que habrá del otro lado porque esperan lo que su estúpida religión les ha prometido?

¿Por qué tenía que pegar donde más dolía?

Recordaba todas esas veces que rogó y lloró cada maldito día de su existencia en un altar de la iglesia cercana al hospital que visitaba con frecuencia en ese entonces. Rememoraba la desesperación con la que salía cada palabra de su garganta rogando por sólo un maldito milagro…

 _¿No qué protegerías a todos los que te siguieran?_

Aún podía sentir el aroma de las velas y las flores de aquel altar…

 _¿Por qué no lo salvas?... ¿Al menos a él?_

Apretó los dientes, no era momento para pensar en eso…

 _¡¿Para qué carajos les pides ser bondadosos, amables, buenos con el resto de los demás… y les haces cargar una puta cruz peor que la que llevan aquellos despojos de hombre?!_

\- Tengo miedo de que es lo que seguirá pero tampoco es que disponga de mucho tiempo para pasármela aterrado escondido bajo una cama –suspiró tratando de recobrar la calma y recordando su escondite luego de ver una película de terror cuando era niño. Rió un poco ante el hecho.

\- Delirios de un moribundo… -volvió a recostarse- ¿Por qué me molesto en escucharlo? –susurró mientras tomaba la frazada dispuesto a volver a arroparse.

Se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la cortina y a la luz que se emanaba por el espacio libre que dejaba la cortina entre sus camas.

\- Hey –el castaño rodó los ojos al oírlo.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres? –dejó su cabeza descubierta.

\- Ya que somos compañeros desde hace ya un par de días… -sonaba nervioso- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

\- Allen… -dijo con fastidio mientras volvía a ponerse cómodo. Con lo difícil que es hallar la posición perfecta…- Allen Jones. Ahora cierra el maldito pico y déjame dormir de una puta vez.

El rubio rió un poco

\- Al parecer, Jones es un apellido bastante común en América…

Aún se estaba acostumbrando al horario del hospital y una siesta no le caería mal. Además, aún faltaba un tiempo para el horario de visitas… no le vendría mal aprovechar uno de los momentos más tranquilos del día.

Cerró los ojos y sintió rápidamente como sus párpados empezaron a pesar, hasta sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

 _Aún no sabía exactamente qué haría para matar el tiempo en esa fría y monótona sala de hospital. ¿Por qué Matthew no lo dejó entrar con él? Se hubiera ahorrado todo esto…_

 _Llevaba tiempo acompañando a su gemelo a sus visitas médicas, lo ayudaba en lo que podía en las labores en casa y en la escuela y, por supuesto, se encargaba de protegerlo de todo aquello que podía hacerle daño… porque ese era su deber: ser un héroe para su hermano menor._

 _Aún podía recordar como la mayor parte de su infancia y niñez la pasó en las salas de espera de diferentes hospitales debido a su hermano. En realidad, no le molestaba el hecho de tener que estar allí en lugar de salir a jugar con sus amigos… lo que lo enojaba en verdad era sólo poder observar la situación y no poder hacer nada para curar a Matthew; eso fue lo que lo llevó a tomar esas tareas y el deseo de protegerlo de cuanto pudiera._

 _Ya estaban en la escuela secundaria en ese entonces. Estaba realmente feliz porque su padre por fin había oído sus súplicas por algo de independencia y les había permitido ir solos al tratamiento de Matthew y, de paso, les había dado las llaves del auto para estrenar la recién otorgada Licencia de Conducir del mayor. Estaba ansioso por hacer el camino de regreso y luego ir con Mattie por unos helados para celebrar el día y…_

 _\- Hey –tiraron de su brazo desconcentrándolo. Dirigió la mirada hacia unos ojos verdes que lo miraban expectantes, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido haciendo que las enormes cejas que tenía parecieran una sola.- Llevan cinco minutos llamando a algún familiar de Matthew, idiota._

 _Frunció el ceño. A ese tipo lo conocía, era amigo de su hermano pero ¿cómo se llamaba?… ¿Andrés? ¿Alphonse?... ¿Scott? No, no… ¿Arturo? Casi… ¡Arthur! Ese._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! –recibió un codazo en las costillas y luego una amenaza para que vaya a la puerta antes de que lo matasen a patadas. Se puso de pie y corrió hasta el consultorio. - ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Soy su hermano! –todas los presentes en la sala se voltearon a ver mientras el inglés se palmeaba la frente.- ¡Alfred Jones!_

 _Matthew estaba en una silla de ruedas, sonriendo tímidamente ante lo que hacía su hermano._

 _Hay veces en las que de verdad deseaba ser invisible…_

 _Estaba sentado aferrado al timón. Ya era de noche y llovía a montones… sólo pensaba en lo horrible que sería lavar el auto para mañana. Traía el ceño fruncido y la vista perdida en el horizonte, era bastante obvio que había algo que lo tenía ocupado…_

 _\- Al –suspiró- Yo te ayudaré a hacerlo mañana…_

 _\- ¿Eh? –parpadeó un par de veces saliendo del trance. Relajo el agarre sobre el volante - ¿qué cosa?_

 _\- Lavar el auto –agachó un poco la cabeza- como agradecimiento de que me hayas traído._

 _\- Matt, ya hemos hablado de esto… -su voz sonaba pesada. ¿Cuántas veces no lo habían discutido ya?_

 _\- Por favor, hermano… -levantó la vista agarrándolo del brazo con el que manejaba la palanca de cambios.- Puedo hacerlo, en serio… -lo pedía en un ruego._

 _\- Matthew, sabes que no dejaré que lo hagas… -exhaló- No debes sobre-_

 _\- ¡Basta! –Estaba desesperado. Apretaba su brazo con mucho más fuerza que de costumbre.- Estoy cansado ¿no lo ves? ¡Quiero vivir como una persona normal aunque sea una vez!_

 _El estadounidense no supo que decir, sólo despego los ojos del camino… sólo… por unos segundos…_

 _Lo último que vio antes de que el impacto remeciera el vehículo y la oscuridad empezara a devorarlo todo, fueron esos ojos violeta derramando lágrimas, mirándolo con dolor…_


	4. Chapter 4

Estos días tengo la certeza de que no dormiré pero espero poder continuarlo hoy o mañana. Desde ya me disculpo si no llego a cumplir el plazo.

* * *

\- ¡Más despacio! –gritó en la oreja de la chica que lo estaba atendiendo.

\- Falta poco –la paciencia no era su máxima virtud pero tenía que tenerla. Gajes del oficio.

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que más despacio, mocosa! –Gritaba ya, sin ningún tipo de pudor.

La muchacha acabó, retiró la jeringa y dio un pesado suspiro.

\- Eso es todo por ahora, Señor Jones –recogía los materiales que usó y los colocaba en un recipiente.- Hoy también viene el joven que lo visita a diario. –lo miraba inquisitivamente- se le ve bastante emocionado.

Allen calló y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué tanto más habría de pasar para que Oliver se rindiera? Sabía que tarde o temprano se cansaría… así como su hermano y sus padres…

La enfermera llevó el recipiente al carrito para luego tomar el cochecito y enrumbarse hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Pudo sentir el pequeño gritito que emitió su vecino al ver a la mujer ingresar…

No iba a negar que era bastante divertido verlo sufrir cada cierto tiempo…

…

\- ¿Cómo estás? –el muchacho de cabello rosa que hace poco había ingresado, se acercaba demasiado.- Extrañaba verte… y –depositó una pequeña caja sobre el sillón al lado de su cama, reservado para las visitas.- preparé algunos dulces. –sonrió de oreja a oreja- Son cupcakes de fresa, tus favoritos.

\- No los quiero. –lo miró con asco. No quería nada ahora, menos de él.

\- Pero… -tomó un poco de aire sin romper su sonrisa- pueden que te hagan feliz.

\- ¡Te dije que no los quiero! –alzó la voz haciendo callar al otro. Sentía los ojos azules mirarlo con miedo.- ¿Quieres hacerme feliz? Pues vete y déjame solo.

Le estaba haciendo un favor ¿qué más quería? Mira que encariñarse con un casi cadáver…

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! –alzó un poco la voz.- No quiero… -miraba hacia el piso.

\- ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga? Largo, Go away, Geh weg… ¡No quiero verte! ¡¿Qué mierda no entiendes?!

\- ¡Es suficiente!

El castaño se quedó mudo y el británico desvió la mirada hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz… del otro lado de la cortina.

\- ¡No te metas en lo que no te interesa, metiche! –escupía las palabras a medida que alzaba aún más la voz.

\- ¡No tienes por qué tratarlo así!

El inglés estaba estupefacto. Volvió a mirar a Allen para luego dirigir la mirada a su defensor, escondido detrás de la cortina…

\- ¡Puedo hacer lo que a mí se me pegue la maldita gana, californiano de mierda! –apretaba las sábanas.

\- ¡No con él, grandísimo idiota! –ahora él alzaba la voz tanto como su compañero de cuarto.- Una semana… ¡una maldita semana aquí y día tras día lo tratas de esa forma! ¿No tienes idea de la maldita suerte que tienes?–su voz estaba cargada de furia.

\- Basta… -susurraba agachando la cabeza. Él ya estaba acostumbrado, podía con eso…- por favor…

\- ¡Él viene aquí porque quiere! ¡Es su maldita culpa!

El corazón del británico comenzaba a hacerse añicos. No quería más…

Apretó los puños y cruzó por el lado libre de la cortina, yendo hasta la parte de la habitación del compañero de cuarto de Allen.

\- Por favor, no intervenga… -lo miró con una súplica en sus ojos. Alfred se abstuvo de contestar. Ese chico… le recordaba a _él._

Se calló antes de continuar aquella discusión, miró al muchacho una vez más y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

\- Oliver ¿verdad? –el chico asintió.- Bien… puedo… -pensaba en cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal.- ¿podría pedirte un favor?

\- Cla-claro. –escuchó atrás de él el bufido del americano a quién visitaba. Los nervios le hicieron temblar un poco.

\- Ya que Allen no desea que lo visites… -Oliver lo miraba atento. Alfred inclinó ligeramente la cabeza apretando un poco sus sábanas… - ¿Podrías venir y visitarme a mí?

Silencio, ninguno de los tres dijo algo por unos segundos.

\- Yo… -no sabía que decir.

\- Por favor –el rubio lo miró a la cara con una ligera sonrisa. Tal vez si le insinuaba el plan… - Ya que este chico –levantó el pulgar señalando el otro lado de la cortina.- no quiere recibir visitas… puedes venir a verme a mí. –se señaló a sí mismo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.- Eres bienvenido a volver a este cuarto -le guiñó el ojo.

Oliver captó la indirecta… no pudo evitar sonreír y lanzarse sobre el rubio para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Claro que lo haré! –se oía emocionado. El inglés lo abrazaba con más fuerza.– Gracias… -susurró lo bastante bajo para no ser oído por Allen.

Alfred devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa. La verdad es que, ese par, le recordaba bastante cómo eran Arthur y él hace unos cuantos años…

…

 _El cuerpo le dolía como los mil demonios pero, por algún extraño motivo, no podía gritar. Todo estaba oscuro, su cuerpo pesaba y no podía abrir los ojos…_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?_

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de recordar lo último que pasó… La cita en el hospital, la conversación con Matt… el impacto._

 _Peleó y peleó hasta que la luz comenzaba a lastimar sus ojos._

 _\- Mamá… -no podía reconocer su propia voz. Se oía débil, ronca… -Papá…_

 _Escuchó claramente el sonido de las patas de las sillas al ser arrastradas por la cerámica mas no oyó ninguna respuesta a sus llamados._

 _\- Matthew…_

 _Cerró los ojos una vez más para volver a abrirlos y distinguir un par de ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente, con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación._

 _\- Lo siento, ellos no están aquí –se disculpaba- No te sobre esfuerces, descansa. Los médicos no tardarán en venir…_

 _Veía que se inclinaba sobre algún lugar en la cabecera de donde sea que estaba recostado._

 _\- Mattie… ¿Dónde está? –Su cuerpo dolía pero tenía que saberlo. No le importaba cuanto lastimara, sólo le interesaba levantarse y usaba sus brazos para ello.- Necesito verlo._

 _\- Alfred, por favor. –el rubio volvió a estar en el campo visual del americano.- Necesitas descansar._

 _Trató de hacer que el menor volviera a la posición a la que hace minutos se encontraba pero era en vano. El de ojos azules se rehusaba a perder._

 _\- No lo entiendes, Arthur. –su voz era rasgada, cargada de desesperación.- Necesito verlo, saber de él… necesito saber que está bien._

 _\- Alfred… -evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.- Lo importante ahora eres tú._

 _\- ¡No! –la garganta le ardía.- Quiero ver a mi hermano._

 _\- Eres tú quién no lo entiende –estaba a punto de gritar- ¿Tienes idea de al menos cuanto has dormido?_

 _Recién caía en cuenta de las cosas, aunque eso no cambiara en nada sus ganas de ponerse de pie._

 _\- Cuanto… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? –Las palabras salieron automáticamente._

 _\- 4 meses…_

 _\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? –silencio. El inglés sólo agachó la cabeza y aumentaba la fuerza con la que lo mantenía en la cama… fue el límite.- ¡¿Qué pasó con Matthew?!_

 _\- Él… -fruncía los labios.- Su cuerpo no resistió –las lágrimas de inglés poco a poco comenzaban a descender.- Matthew no lo soportó…. –el británico levantó la mirada. Lloraba a cantaros y no supo que él estaba en iguales condiciones hasta que el otro tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza._

 _Sólo supo que desde ese momento su vida se hizo añicos…_

 _Pasó una semana hasta que le dieran el alta, una semana sin ver a sus padres… Arthur era el único que venía a visitarlo y no entendía por qué, nunca habían sido amigos o habían tenido un trato más allá de conocidos con alguien en común. Y ese alguien ya no existía más._

 _Sabía que era su culpa, él mató a su hermano…_

 _Los días transcurrieron e inevitablemente llegó el día en que tenía que volver a casa. Arthur lo había acompañado hasta la puerta pero era algo que tenía que hacer solo._

 _Ingresó la llave y giró la cerradura haciendo que la puerta se abriera y dejara expuesta el desastre en el que se había convertido la pulcra casa que recordaba había sido su hogar antes del accidente. Cerró la puerta para ingresar con cautela… hasta que un objeto le calló en el hombro, haciéndolo caer al piso._

 _Levantó la vista y vio a alguien que no podía ser su madre._

 _\- ¡Tu mataste a mi hijo! –la mujer tomó una lámpara y la lanzó hacia su dirección. Tuvo suerte en esquivarla.- ¡Lo asesinaste! ¡Me quitaste a Matthew!_

 _\- Mamá… -miraba con temor a la mujer vestida con ropas sucias. Comenzó a llorar.- Mom, please…_

 _\- ¡Lárgate! ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!_

 _Iba a tirar otra cosa más hacia él pero huyó antes de que si quiera pudiese alcanzarlo. Corrió hasta su habitación en la primera planta y se encerró apoyándose en la puerta._

 _Pudo escuchar los gritos y arañazos en la madera, no podía soportarlo más. Sus manos fueron hasta sus oídos tapándolos y se dejó caer hasta el piso. Quería que parara…_

 _Entendía ahora por qué su padre había tomado esa decisión… no quiso creerlo pero las noticias fueron bastante claras. No había podido con la culpa de haberle dado las llaves, de cargar con un hijo muerto, uno en coma y una esposa que había enloquecido._

 _Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el usar aquel revolver no sonaba tan mal ahora…_

 _Decir que su vida había colapsado era poco. Decir que había perdido el rumbo no alcanzaba a poder describir lo que pasaba con él… tal vez muerto en vida era el nombre correcto, o, quizás, todas esas descripciones eran demasiado gentiles para expresar el hueco en donde había caído._

 _Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que volvió a su hogar y ya se había vuelto un alcohólico de primera, había probado cuantas drogas pudo haber encontrado y su brazo era prueba de ello. Una espiral de autodestrucción física que resultaba un escape para la realidad a la que estaba obligado a vivir…_

 _Era la única forma de poder subsistir, la única forma de no sentir dolor… su madre había muerto hace ya unas semanas. ¿De qué más podría preocuparse? Los muertos no sentían vergüenza, nadie podría reprocharle nada…_

 _Estaba tirado en el piso de un callejón, las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su rostro y su grasoso cabello. Aún estaban presentes los estragos de la última droga que había ingerido por lo que le importaba una mierda seguir tirado en el piso._

 _\- ¿Alfred? –¿quién lo llamaba? Su voz sonaba bastante distorsionada_

 _No se molestó en levantar la cabeza para ver quién era._

 _\- ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, pedazo de idiota?! –sintió como tiraban del cuello de su chaqueta de bombardero. Intentó asestar unos golpes y balbucear un par de amenazas para alejar al tipejo pero ninguno surtió efecto.- ¿Crees que Matthew estaría feliz si te viera así?_

 _Matthew…_

 _Ese maldito dolor en el pecho volvía a aparecer. Levantó la vista mirando un par de esmeraldas que resultaban bastante familiares…_

 _\- Vámonos de aquí._

 _Vio como el tipo cerraba su paraguas y se agachaba sentándose a su costado, tomó su brazo y lo pasó por su hombro sirviéndole como soporte para ponerlo de pie. Sintió el tiró y como su peso volvía a apoyarse en sus piernas para luego agachar la cabeza y mirar a sus torpes pies fallando rotundamente al tratar de caminar. No pudo ni quiso levantar la cabeza para mirar hacia adelante o a quién lo saco de allí._

 _Vergüenza… no podía ver al británico a los ojos._


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Siento la demora, aún sigo atrapada en esa espiral devoradora de juventud llamada tarea... y, al parecer, tengo para rato.

* * *

 _La ansiedad comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo._

 _"Más… más… ahora…"_

 _Sudaba empapando las sábanas, su cabeza dolía y el resto de su cuerpo le resultaba pesado. Le costó demasiado abrir los ojos pero la necesidad con la que su ser le pedía aquello que se había vuelto indispensable para vivir lo había obligado a hacerlo._

 _\- Hasta que al fin despertaste –La voz lo alertó haciendo que parpadeara un par de veces y se sentara sobre la cama_

 _\- ¿Dónde estoy? –podía sentirse la desesperación en sus palabras pero no le importaba ya. Necesitaba salir de ahí._

 _\- En un lugar seguro. –notaba el fastidio con el que se dirigía a él.- ¿Qué mierda se supone que estabas haciendo dónde te encontré?_

 _\- ¿A ti que mierda te importa? –se sentía amenazado. No iba a dejar que lo amilane._

 _\- ¿Qué? –el rubio se acercaba frunciendo el ceño.- Probablemente a mí no, pero estoy seguro que a Matthew le hubiese importado._

 _Silencio… ese nombre. Sintió el vacío en su pecho, llamando por más de aquella sustancia…_

 _\- A los muertos les interesa muy poco lo que les sucede a los que aún vivimos. –Intentaba levantarse de la cama y ponerse de pie pero rápidamente el inglés se lanzó a él tratando de evitarlo.- ¡Suéltame!_

 _\- ¡No! –Ambos forcejeaban pero era evidente la diferencia de fuerzas.- ¡No pienso dejarte ir!_

 _Fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que el americano, mezcla de la adrenalina y la desesperación por el narcótico del cual sentía que llevaba bastante tiempo sin consumir, lanzara al inglés hacia la pared haciéndolo caer pesadamente al piso. Aprovechó que el otro se recuperaba del impacto para levantarse a duras penas y salir de la habitación como le fuera posible._

 _Observó el pasillo principal, vio las escaleras e inmediatamente corrió a esa dirección. Tambaleaba sobre sus piernas débiles intentando no dar un mal paso en algún escalón y terminar rodando hasta el piso, ignoró el interior de la casa y la vestimenta que traía en ese momento. Halló la puerta y, desesperado, tomó la perilla forcejeándola hasta abrirla y salir de esa casa._

 _Parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz, observo las calles identificándolas para hacerse una idea de dónde se hallaba y corrió en dirección hacia la calle principal._

 _El tiempo se le iba de las manos…_

…

Debía admitir que era afortunado, era el primer hospital en la que la comida no sabía tan mal… y era inglés.

Ironías de la vida.

Sonrió al escuchar el sonido que producía el celular al vibrar. Dejó los cubiertos e hizo la charola a un lado, estiró el brazo y tomó el móvil del velador donde reposaba.

[Señor Alfred ¿Está todo bien ?]

El mensaje lo hizo reír. ¿Algún día el japonés iba a dejar la formalidad con la que se refería a él?

[¿Señor? Apenas tengo 30, Kiku… y ni siquiera estoy casado. Sí, todo marcha de maravilla :)]

Arthur se sentiría orgulloso si descubriera que había aprendido la costumbre de mantener una puntuación correcta y escribir bien las palabras sin usar abreviaciones, como lo hacía antes…

La melancolía se apoderó de él.

[Estoy agradecido de ello. Le pido disculpas por haberlo dejado solo y no estar con usted…]

 _Se sintió culpable._

[¿Cuántas veces lo hemos discutido? No deberías sentirte mal por ello. Tenías tus planes hechos desde hace bastante tiempo.]

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

[Aun así… lo he abandonado cuando más necesitaba de alguien]

Exhaló pesadamente. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello… aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido.

Ya no le quedaba nadie.

[Te equivocas. Tú fuiste quién me acompañó cuando más necesite de alguien. No digas nada más, sólo disfruta el viaje a Japón ¿de acuerdo? ¡Salúdame a tus padres de mi parte!]

¿Cómo poder decirle lo contrario? Él fue el único que lo acompaño cuando Arthur se fue…

…

 _Mujeres, licor, drogas… todo se sentía bien ahora._

 _Las luces de neón del bar de mala muerte al que había llegado a parar habían dejado de molestar luego del piquete en su brazo._

 _Todo estaba mejor así…_

 _Cerveza, Tequila, Bourbon, Vodka, Whisky… había sido realmente afortunado de que le haya quedado una buena herencia luego de que sus padres murieran._

 _El ron que tenía en sus manos ya no quemaba su garganta y lo bebía como si de un refresco se tratase. Ya había olvidado cuanto había ingerido pero estaba seguro de que sería el último, ya se andaba aferrando como podía con una mano a su asiento y la otra a la barra para evitar caer al piso. Sentía que la silla se movía ¿o tal vez era el piso? Frunció el ceño sintiéndose un imbécil._

 _Se maldijo por lo bajo. Aún le quedaba algo de lucidez como para saber que le costaría volver a casa._

 _Levantó la cabeza para mirar como una rubia despampanante tomaba asiento justo a su lado. Rió al ver como la mujer, después de hablar con el cantinero, miraba a su dirección y se agachaba ladeándose un poco dejando ver el escote que llevaba._

 _¿Cómo demonios ese vestido no se había roto ya? Eran demasiado grandes… ¿o el vestido muy chico? Daba igual._

 _Se enderezó como pudo, la galanteó un poco y fue cuestión de minutos para terminar ambos encerrados en un cubículo del sucio baño del local, pasándosela en grande hasta donde el alcohol le permitía disfrutar._

 _Sentía las gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente y los gemidos escandalosos y fingidos de la mujer aferrada a la taza del inodoro. Su mente estaba en otro lado, divagando sobre cualquier estupidez…y ya no le importaba. El sexo para él era algo vacío, sin sentido pero liberador…_

 _Algo más que le hacía tener el cuerpo alejado de su maldita realidad._

 _La fiesta había acabado, la rubia se acomodaba el vestido y trataba de arreglar el maquillaje que había terminado corriéndose por su rostro. Ahora que la veía mejor, en serio era excesivo y escandaloso… hasta caer en lo asqueroso._

 _Abrochaba el último botón de su pantalón cuando volvió a tener a la mujer encima suyo, intentando abrazarlo y besarlo. La apartó con asco._

 _Ella seguía insistiendo, no entendía bien las palabras que decía pero era claro lo que quería, haciéndose la ofendida y él no se iba a prestar para eso. La empujó cuando intentó abalanzarse sobre él, abrió la puerta de un porrazo dispuesto a irse hasta que oyó el grito de la rubia y el llanto desconsolado con el que empezó a atraer la gente hacia la escena._

 _Lo único que pudo captar entre el bullicio antes de que el primer golpe le cayera fue "violador"._

 _"Maldita zorra."_

 _Intentó defenderse y terminó lanzando al piso a varios tipos pero era evidente que tenía todo en contra. Sus movimientos eran torpes, llegaba cada vez más gente y se lanzaban a él en cargamontón._

 _Un golpe directo en el abdomen fue necesario para lanzarlo al piso y comenzar con la verdadera masacre._

 _Golpe tras golpe, insulto tras insulto… no iba a dejarse vencer pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. Tal vez, lo mejor era desistir…_

 _Su cuerpo dolía demasiado para cuando se cansaron de él y lo tiraron a la calle. Quería reírse por lo irónico de la situación pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía._

 _Al parecer, ya era una costumbre terminar de esa forma._

 _Decidió entregarse a la suerte. ¿Ese iba a ser su final? Sinceramente, lo agradecía. Había intentado muchas veces hacerlo por sí mismo pero era un maldito cobarde y nunca había tenido la fuerza suficiente para llevarlo a cabo._

 _Cerró los ojos y volvió a oír esa irritante voz con acento inglés. Oyó los pasos de una persona más dirigiéndose hacia él._

 _\- ¡Jones! –el sonido resonaba en todo el callejón taladrando su cabeza adolorida.- ¡Eres un maldito imbécil!_

 _No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Lo era._

 _Se escuchaba demasiado cerca. Sintió como una mano lo examinaba antes de tirar de su brazo para pasarlo por los hombros de cierta persona._

 _Un alarido se le escapó de la garganta._

 _\- Francis, tienes que ayudarme. –se oía asustado._

 _¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?_

 _Tomaron su otro brazo logrando un segundo apoyo y volviéndole a hacer chillar de dolor. Intentó soltarse, sacárselos de encima pero su cuerpo maltrecho no se lo permitía_

 _¿No podían entender que no quería ser salvado?_

 _Ya no le quedaban fuerzas, el cuerpo ya no le respondía y poco a poco fue sumiéndose en un sueño en el que no quiso caer._

 _Y todo aquel día en que su vida se fue a la mierda volvió a repetirse…_

 _Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, intentó moverse pero algo lo detuvo._

 _\- Si intentas escapar, juro que te asesino._

 _Parpadeó un par de veces revisando mejor el lugar donde estaba. La habitación se le hacía ligeramente conocida y se le vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvo allí._

 _Lo nuevo era que ahora el británico estaba abrazándolo fuertemente, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos y enroscando las piernas en las suyas quitándole toda posibilidad de movilizarse._

 _Se sintió aterrado… aunque el problema no era la capacidad de moverse, si no la ausencia de…_

 _\- Analgésicos –el inglés se apresuró en responder.- Es lo que hace que parezcas un ser humano consciente y no un perro hambriento._

 _Intentó batallar buscando una salida pero el rubio permanecía firme. Era un caso perdido…_

 _…_

 _-_ Arthur… -susurró a medida que despertaba del sueño y se fijaba en la figura del chico sentado en la silla junto a su cama.

La imagen fue enfocándose hasta develar al inglés de cabello rosa con el que había confundido al rubio que veía en sueños.

Eran parecidos, demasiado… pero también era cierto que aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de no volver a ver más al británico del que se había enamorado.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos! Lamento el retraso, no me he sentido bien estos días ni física ni emocionalmente y la Universidad se está encargando de comerme viva por completo…pero no es nada del otro mundo. Espero estar al 100% la próxima semana y ponerme al día con lo que debo.

Si siguen Torero o Wake me up when the world disappears… ¡No me he olvidado de ellos! A decir verdad, están ya en mi mesa de trabajo y estoy avanzando con ambos. Sólo espérenlos :'3

* * *

¿Había sido una buena idea escoger esas flores? Había pensado en unas rosas blancas pero las flores de ese precioso color eran demasiado usuales en los entierros.

Lo blanco y la extraña asociación que él le atribuía a la muerte. Los adornos florales blancos y las coronas de flores blancas en los velorios, el color blanco de los pasillos de los hospitales… el color pálido blanco y sin vida que tenían las mejillas de los muertos.

De verdad había sido una buena elección el rojo y no blanco… o bueno, unas Tudor, que al final era por las que se había decantado. Ya, a veces podía aceptar que era un "poquito" extraño pero la mezcla de ambos colores le recordaba el balance en que estaba el chico que lo había invitado y la persona por la que siempre iba a ese hospital. La vida y la muerte graficados en un mismo pétalo de flor. ¿Podía ser acaso más poético?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él apretó con fuerza la base del ramillete mientras sonreía ampliamente al salir de él. Avanzaba saludando a las enfermeras que, prácticamente, ya lo conocían debido a sus visitas diarias al hospital. También por el circo que usualmente se terminaba montando en el cuarto de los americanos ¡pero eso a quién le importa!

¿Cómo se verían las paredes si tuvieran la misma tonalidad de los pétalos de las flores que traía? Sin duda, sería un ambiente más cómodo…

\- Buenas tardes –salió de sus ensoñaciones al oír la voz de la enfermera- Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, señor Kirkland.

\- Lo mismo digo, dear –asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cómo ha estado él?

\- Bueno, creo que aún le está costando –exhaló cansada- Si desea verlo, en estos momentos se encuentra despierto.

\- Me temo que hoy no vengo verlo a él –la muchacha no ocultó su sorpresa al oírlo- Vengo por su compañero, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, nunca pregunte su nombre.

\- ¿El Señor Williams? –el de ojos azules lo miró dudando- Su nombre es Alfred Williams.

\- Thanks, sweetie! –Tomó por los hombros a la mujer y la besó en ambas mejillas, dejándola sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto haciendo que la pobre chica recobrara poco a poco la compostura y sonriera al verlo entrar en la habitación.

No sabía las circunstancias pero no iba a negar que le hacía feliz saber que aquel paciente que nunca tuvo alguna visita desde el día que se internó, tuviera por fin a alguien que haya venido a verle.

…

 _Si alguien piensa que la limpieza de un adicto es fácil, está completamente equivocado. El amor, la compañía o hasta el deber que puedas sentir por recuperarte no significa nada cuando tu cuerpo depende de algo para subsistir. Lo sabes ¿verdad?_

 _Él lo sabía a la perfección pero Arthur no. Ese pobre iluso creía que unas simples palabras o aparecerse en el momento justo en el que el lazo que mantenía entre la vida y la muerte era demasiado delgado, era necesario para sacarlo por completo del hueco en el que estaba inmerso. Pero estaba equivocado, completamente errado._

 _¿Quién podría ser tan estúpido de creer que apelando a tu lado humano te alejarías de todo eso como por arte de magia?_

 _Sin duda, Arthur se llevaba la Corona como el Rey de los idiotas._

 _Las horas pasaban y él se negaba a soltarlo. Ya era cansado y empezaba a sofocarse por el calor que emanaba el cuerpo contrario._

 _\- ¿No tienes nada que hacer? –soltó casi en un reproche. Ahora que lo pensaba… no sabía nada de ese hombre más que su nombre._

 _\- Ambos sabemos que no te interesa –suspiró pesadamente pero pronto adquirió un aire un poco más amable- Pedí unos cuantos días libres, ¿Contento?_

 _Ósea que ahora tenía perro guardián…_

 _\- No –sonrió con sorna para provocarlo. Sintió al británico bufar- A diferencia de ti, tengo cosas que hacer. Gracias por la ayuda que nunca pedí y no necesité, de hecho, pero ya estuvo todo. Necesito irme_

 _\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –el inglés levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Su ceño estaba fruncido- ¿Tanto te urge ir de vuelta a seguirte jodiendo la vida?_

 _\- ¿Y ese es tu problema? –casi lo gritó- ¿No tienes acaso un perro o un gato a quién necesites cuidar y desahogues tu frustración de tener un hijo o alguien que dependa de tí? No soy tu estúpida mascota y tampoco pienso convertirme en el proyecto de filantropía de ningún perdedor._

 _El rubio se rió._

 _\- A ver si entendí. ¿Estás mordiendo la mano que te ha dado de comer?_

 _\- Nunca pedí tu ayuda. No te debo nada._

 _\- Sólo has estado dándome problemas. No me tientes a tomarte la palabra, maldito pedazo de basura. –los brazos hacían más fuerza, contrario a lo que su boca decía._

 _\- ¡Esto es un puto secuestro!_

 _\- Bien. ¡Llama a la maldita policía! –al fin fue liberado. Saltó de la cama dispuesto a tomar sus cosas e irse pero el rubio hizo lo mismo. Se levantó de golpe y lo apuntó con el dedo- Vamos ¡hazlo! ¿No qué es un crimen? ¡Llámalos!_

 _Su boca detuvo aquel argumento que iba a soltar. Tragó saliva mientras miraba receloso al tipo frente a él. Estaba jodido._

 _El inglés sonrió de lado mientras arqueaba una ceja._

 _\- ¿O es que acaso tienes algún lío con la justicia, Jones?_

 _"Maldito británico de mierda."_

 _Desarmó su ofensiva, relajó los hombros y, a regañadientes, fue a sentarse en la cama._

 _\- Quédate hasta que te recuperes. Una vez sano, irás a un centro de rehabilitación para tratarte. –bajó su brazo mientras botaba todo el aire que había estado retenido sin notarlo._

 _Inhaló profundamente y se dio media vuelta con dirección a la puerta del cuarto, saliendo y cerrándola de un portazo tras de él. Alfred revisó cada rincón de la habitación con los ojos viendo alguna posible ruta de salida pero todas ellas habían sido bloqueadas._

 _"El imbécil es listo."_

 _Se tiró de espaldas en la cama y suspiró con desgano mirando el techo. ¿Cómo mierda había acabado siendo un prisionero? Aunque, debía reconocerlo, esto era mejor que una celda._

 _"Sólo unos días…"_

 _Sólo tenía que idear un buen plan y volvería a tener su adorada libertad de nuevo._

 _…_

Cruzó la puerta y pudo jurar que su mirada y la del moreno se habían cruzado pero, si eso si quiera había pasado, ya dentro del cuarto no había ni rastros de aquello. Allen estaba leyendo un libro, ignorándolo por completo.

Sus pies se detuvieron exactamente en frente de la cama del castaño, giró el rostro para verlo pero él seguía enfrascado en su lectura. Carraspeó la garganta pero obtuvo la misma respuesta.

Su corazón se hacía añicos.

Tomó un poco de aire antes de retomar el paso y seguir hasta la cama donde reposaba el rubio. Lo vio y sonrió apenas al descubrirlo dormido, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una mueca bastante infantil. No le echaba más de 30…

Decidió caminar unos pasos hasta el velador y acomodar el ramillete en un rincón de este, de forma que quedase parado fingiendo como si estuviera dentro de un recipiente. Rió ante el resultado.

Nota mental: Traer un florero para mañana.

Acomodaba las piezas que había movido para conseguirlo y se topó con un portarretratos y la foto de un chico rubio de ojos verdes, cejón y vestido como viejo, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas, abrazado por una versión más joven del chico que dormía en la cama. Sostuvo el marco entre sus manos y se sentó en la silla libre junto a la cama, sin dejar de observar el cuadro.

\- Arthur…

El de pelo rosa enfocó la mirada en el chico que recién se despertaba. Se levantó de golpe haciendo que el cuadro saliera volando y terminase protagonizando un intento bastante torpe por agarrarlo. Por poco y se estrella en el piso.

\- ¡Lo siento! –se inclinó y devolvió la foto a su sitio.

Pudo ver el rostro de decepción en el mayor que rápidamente cambió por una leve sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes.

Se sintió agradecido de no haber recibido un regaño. No quería tener un mal inicio con la persona que se había ofrecido a ayudarlo.

\- Te traje unas flores. No sabía cuáles eran tus favoritas así que traté de adivinar –rió nervioso- Espero haber atinado.

Alfred dirigió la mirada a las rosas Tudor y luego hacia la fotografía sobre el velador. No podía evitarlo

\- Son las indicadas. Gracias. –no pudo esconder el tinte melancólico de su voz.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –lo miró curioso para luego volver a examinar la fotografía.

\- No es nada –el trance se rompió y decidió darle prioridad a su invitado. Le era imposible no comparar sus facciones con las del inglés- Su nombre era Arthur, era importante para mí.

Sonrió apenas con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

¿Por qué seguía siendo tan difícil hablar de él?

…

 _Casi dos semanas encerrado bajo el mismo techo que ese insufrible británico. Los primeros días estuvieron llenos de gritos, discusiones, insultos e intentos de asesinato por parte de ambos… pero era inteligente, al tercer día había ideado el plan perfecto y ya, a casi 10 días de haberlo iniciado, estaba dando sus frutos…_

 _Ganarse la confianza del inglés había sido la premisa y, al parecer, lo había logrado._

 _El día iniciaba y él, como parte de su brillante plan, se había vuelto el amo de casa e iniciaba con las labores del hogar mientras Arthur aún trabajaba. Era tedioso, ni en su propia casa lo había hecho y ahora en casa ajena…_

 _Bufó con fastidio._

 _Se había encargado de la comida con las pocas cosas que encontró en la nevera porque no volvería a arriesgarse a comer de nuevo las porquerías que cocinaba su cuidador. Todo estaba listo y él estaba sentado frente a la mesa del comedor, esperándolo con los platos servidos y repasando mentalmente una y otra vez los pasos a seguir._

 _Arthur llegaba a su hogar y saludó como ya se le había hecho costumbre. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero y el maletín al lado de éste mientras avanzaba hasta llegar al comedor. Tomó asiento y las cosas se dieron como desde ya hace días se había vuelto un protocolo._

 _Ambos terminaron de comer, Alfred había propuesto un pequeño brindis con algo de jugo al que previamente había añadido algo de licor y fue cuestión de un par de vasos para dejar al británico bastante mareado._

 _\- Y el estúpido franchute intentó sobrepasarse conmigo pero le metí un derechazo que lo dejó llorando por su bendita cara –reía escandalosamente- ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué soy fácil? Peeeeerrrooooooooo_

 _El americano rodó los ojos ¿Tan mal se ponía cuando se mareaba? Al menos había cumplido el objetivo ¿no?_

 _Se puso de pie dispuesto a largarse de una maldita vez de esa casa pero la manga de su chaqueta fue tomada por el contrario._

 _\- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? –a las justas y podía formar una frase coherente- Puedo estar borracho pero no soy un imbécil, Jones._

 _"No me jodas…"_

 _Intentó zafarse pero fue inútil, sólo hizo que el británico se pusiera de pie y se aferrara a su brazo._

 _\- ¡Te lo estoy preguntando, maldita sea! –se tambaleaba pero mantenía firme su agarre._

 _¿Qué más podía hacer? Se le acababan las opciones…_

 _Tomó el brazo libre del inglés y lo atrajo hacia él de un tirón._

 _\- ¡¿Qué haces?! –cayó prácticamente sobre el estadounidense, soltándolo._

 _\- Ni idea…_

 _Tomó ambos brazos del mayor y lo llevó empujándolo hasta hacer que su espalda golpee la pared con fuerza. Sólo escuchaba insultos salir de la boca del de ojos verdes._

 _Se las ingenió para hacer que una mano fuera suficiente para sujetar ambas muñecas y la otra quedara libre para tocar las mejillas del más bajo. Acortaba la distancia entre sus rostro provocando una aceleración del ritmo de respiración de Arthur. Miraba las esmeraldas fijamente mientras su mano empezaba a deslizarse por el cuello del inglés descendiendo por su pecho y cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas._

 _El licor nublaba su juicio, eso lo sabía bien pero no había algo que pudiera hacer siendo las cosas de esta forma. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la situación en la que estaba no ayudaba en lo absoluto… sus mejillas ardían, sus piernas temblaban y su pulso retumbaba en su sien a medida que los labios del rubio se acercaban más a los suyos._

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo siguiente pero esto nunca llegó, sólo una sonora carcajada que lo hizo abrir los ojos y sentirse la persona más estúpida en el mundo._

 _¿Cómo pudo caer en un juego tan simple?_

 _Sus piernas no le respondieron, producto del alcohol más que de lo vivido, e hicieran que cayera al piso, viendo como Alfred reía haciendo girar en su dedo el juego de llaves que le había robado. Sólo pudo ver cómo el americano abrió la puerta para irse._

 _Llevó ambas manos y se tapó el rostro recriminándose lo idiota que había sido. Lo iluso que fue confiando en él… Ya eran dos veces en los que ese estúpido estadounidense lograba escaparse, dos veces en las que había perdido._

 _Por el respeto a aquella promesa, no podía rendirse. Tendría que volverlo a intentar y esta vez no pensaba fracasar…_

 _…_

Tal vez pudieran parecerse físicamente pero, ya que iba conociéndolo mejor, estaba seguro de que ambos eran personas completamente distintas. Desde la forma de hablar hasta su misma personalidad. Todo en ellos era diferente y, por esa parte, sentía un enorme alivio… el cual no pensaba mencionar.

Había intentado varias veces cambiar la conversación cuando se acercaba peligrosamente al tema de la fotografía pero lo cierto es que ya era bastante notorio lo que hacía. De hecho, no quería incordiar a Oliver con sus problemas o, tal vez, ganarse un poco de su lástima… pero esa no era la verdadera razón por la que decidía evitarlo.

Aún dolía… dolía tanto como el primer día en que se fue. Aún había cosas de las que se lamentaba, aún seguían existiendo heridas que eran imposibles de cicatrizar...

Ya casi era la hora de que acabaran las visitas, el altavoz lo había anunciado y la enfermera había entrado no hace mucho a la habitación avisando que sólo en unos minutos Oliver tendría que irse. El inglés se despidió amablemente mientras daba un último vistazo a la fotografía y luego a él antes de darse la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

¿Tal vez era el momento para intentarlo? Quién sabe…

No quería, no podía pero, de alguna forma, esto le ayudaría ¿no es cierto?

\- Espera –el de cabello rosa volteo sorprendido.- Yo… -su voz se quebró- nosotros… -las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos- íbamos a casarnos.

Agachó la cabeza tratando de retener el sollozo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer una a una sobre la blanca colcha que lo cubría, mas todo esfuerzo fue en vano al sentir los brazos de su invitado rodeándolo y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho donde el dolor pudo más y terminó rompiendo en llanto.

Porque sabía que era su culpa… porque le había negado al británico dar ese paso que ambos habían deseado desde hace mucho, todo por una absurda esperanza de que esa se convirtiera en una razón más para pelear y salir airoso de esa última prueba…

Pero su vida era una maldita cadena sin fin de errores… y eso no había sido la excepción.


	7. Chapter 7

When tomas vacaciones forzadas durante tus vacaciones de la Universidad…

¡Hola! Lamento la ausencia. Lo cierto es que soy un asco tolerando el calor y mucho menos el sol… pero bueno. Dejé mucho tiempo abandonado este fanfic por lo que vengo a retomarlo aunque sea bastante triste.

Creo que alguna vez he mencionado esto pero, si no, lo repito: soy estudiante de Enfermería. Todavía curso en el pregrado y he de decir que mucha de las cosas que están plasmadas aquí es parte de lo que me ha tocado ver desde mi posición de estudiante/enfermera y, debido a ello, ciertas cosas de aquí son reales -obviamente adaptadas al contexto-.

De hecho, la última parte del capítulo pasado fue así. No me sucedió a mí pero pasó con una compañera cuando estábamos en diferentes servicios:

Verán, ella estaba en el Servicio de Infectología apoyando a la Enfermera en la administración de medicamentos a pacientes y, eventualmente, llegó un paciente de no más de 30 años, infectado con VIH. Mi compañera se le acerca, le brinda el tratamiento, charló con él y, ya estando el hombre a punto de irse, le susurra a mi amiga "iba a casarme cuando descubrí lo que tenía… ". Una vez el hombre se fue, ella no pudo aguantar y tuvo que pedir permiso. Las lágrimas pudieron con ella.

Este fic pretende mostrar unos pocos de los tantos enfoques que la gente tiene hacia la muerte, la reacción que experimentan al enterarse de la enfermedad en estado terminal o incurable que deben estar padeciendo… hasta el proceso de aceptación, si es que se da, y resolución.

El Dominio 9 del NANDA –North American Nursing Diagnosis Association- recibe el nombre de "Afrontamiento y Tolerancia al Estrés" y trata sobre las respuestas emocionales del ser humano ante los eventos que afectan la salud… y es en honor a ello que este escrito recibe su nombre.

* * *

 _Nunca he sido bueno con la gente ¿sabes? No me refiero a que los odie, que los trate con maldad o que disfrute viendo su desgracia… es sólo que nunca se me ha dado la facilidad de llevarme bien con los demás. O tener un amigo._

 _Eso._

 _Probablemente hayan sido mis ojos azules sin brillo y de un color frío y opaco, tal vez sean las pecas que cubren la mayor parte del puente de mi nariz y mis mejillas… y mis hombros y todo el resto. De repente fue el extraño color natural de mi cabello pero… God! ¿A quién no le gusta el rosa? Digo, es un color bonito, suave, que expresa ternura y dulzura… ¡Nadie odia a Pinkie Pie por ser rosa! Es más, hasta es una de mis favoritas, como a muchos niños…_

 _Bien, no soy un niño… pero tampoco un adulto. Estoy en eso que llaman "etapa media" o como diantres se le diga._

 _Nota mental: dejar las groserías a un lado._

 _De la forma que sea… se supone que debo empezar a relacionarme con la gente y es lo que más quiero pero, simplemente, nada funciona y ya no sé qué hacer. No soy un mal tipo: soy agradable, no me río de los errores de los otros y trato de ser cordial, alegre y todo lo que las revistas para adolescentes sugieren para ser popular… pero nada realmente significativo sucede._

 _Tuve la suerte de formarme en un hogar poco conservador. Mi padre. un hombre de política progresista y partidario de muchas organizaciones liberales y, mi madre, una Janis Joplin que no murió a los 27 y sin narcóticos… una eterna activista comprometida con el mundo; ambos me enseñaron a ser lo que soy ahora aunque creo que ellos me toman como el "raro" de la familia, en el sentido en que soy más prolijo y, probablemente, con el mayor sentido de las reglas y el orden… pero han sabido aceptarme y darme esa seguridad de que soy único, especial, un excelente hijo y que valgo por lo que llevo dentro… pero ¿por qué nunca he tenido las mismas dotes que ellos con las personas? ¿No soy su hijo acaso?_

 _Imposible. El examen de ADN afirmaba aun 99.9 periódico puro por ciento que era hijo de ambos… entonces ¿acaso no heredé ese maldito gen?_

 _Nota mental 2: Si no dejas las groserías, olvídate de osito de peluche que viste en la tienda._

 _Bien, bien. Todo comenzó desde la primaria… o desde el kínder, como mi madre menciona mientras cree que no la escucho. En todas las fotos que tengo de esa etapa, siempre salgo sonriente, con una ropa digna de un pequeño muñeco llena de blondas y cosas lindas… pero solo._

 _¡¿Por qué demonios siempre solo?!_

 _Nota mental 3: Bien, despídete de tu presupuesto para hilos. Y seguirán cayendo cosas si no dejas de decir una mald- mala grosería. Eso._

 _Lo mismo sucedió en la primaria y ahora en la secundaria ¿Qué se supone que haga?_

 _Me rendí, sólo eso… y, aun así, sigo intentándolo. Ya sé que no tiene sentido… pero es la perfecta descripción para mi día a día. Triste ¿no?_

 _Por cosas de mis padres, terminé cambiándome de escuela secundaria otra vez. Bueno, no es como si fuera a extrañar a alguien o como si alguna persona fuese afectada con el hecho de que me haya mudado al otro extremo de Londres y supongo que es mejor así._

 _Para ellos. No para mí, obviamente._

 _Y aquí estoy en mi… ¿cuarta semana? ¿cuarto mes? La verdad, no lo sé pero, al parecer, será el lugar en donde me quedaré hasta que me independice. Papá y mamá se ven felices con la nueva casa –mucho más que con las 10 anteriores a esta- por lo que le auguro un mayor tiempo de estadía y, probablemente, le apueste lo que sea a que será permanente._

 _Hey, que se sepa que ahora también lo estoy intentando. Llevo horneando cupcakes casi a diario y llevándolos a la escuela como un intento de agradarle a la gente. Al principio, me miraban mal pero luego terminaban aceptándolos por mera cortesía y, después de un largo seguimiento, veía que su destino usualmente era la basura o el perro que el celador tiene… por lo que creo que no está funcionando._

 _¿Y si le echase un poco más de azúcar a la receta original? ¿Si aumentara un poco más la cantidad del glaseado...?_

 _Olvídalo. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente cuál es la razón._

 _Al menos, a ti te agrado ¿verdad?_

 _No, no respondas. Supongo que no quiero oír la respuesta… tal vez es mejor no saber._

 _Mejor… mejor continuemos con esto ¿vale?_

 _Hace una… semana -si no me equivoco-, mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela luego de que las clases acabaran, me topé con una multitud reunida en el patio trasero. Pensé "¡Oye! Tal vez ésta es tu oportunidad… tienes cupcakes que sobraron de la mañana y un par de chocolates. ¿qué puede salir mal?" y, con cierta emoción, terminé corriendo hacia la muchedumbre, perdiéndome entre la gente hasta llegar al foco de atención…_

 _Y allí estaba él._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser él?_

 _¡Maldito desgraciado hijo de puta! ¿no sabes acaso la perra suerte que tienes?_

 _Nota mental 4: Acabas de perder tu..._

 _¡Al diablo tú y tus malditas notas mentales, maldita sea!_

 _Sólo verlo a él, al tipo más aberrante, insulso, desaliñado, abusivo, grosero… -y un muy largo etcétera- que alguna vez he conocido, rodeado de gente, hacía que me hierva la sangre._

 _¿Por qué una persona tan enferma y aberrante como Allen Jones tiene que tener esa capacidad de llamar a las personas? ¡Ni siquiera lo quiere! ¡Ni siquiera le importa! Y él… ¡Agh!_

 _Y así es que me decidí a estudiarlo. Él, siendo una ironía en sí mismo y teniendo eso… ¿no crees que era motivo suficiente para hacerlo?_

 _Llevo detrás de él desde aquella tarde, tratando de hallar el motivo que lo hace tan atrayente a las personas. Lo seguí después del incidente en el que terminó dejando inconsciente al pobre bastardo que le había provocado a una pelea a la salida de la escuela, lo acompañé hasta su casa cuidando de no ser descubierto por él ni por su hermano, Matt… seguí sus rutinas, lo que hacía en el fin de semana, lo que posteaba en sus redes sociales, la gente con la que se relacionaba y hasta terminé dando con sus aficiones personales y con aquello que no se atreve a mostrar al resto…_

 _Voy por el sexto día y ya voy entendiendo por qué las personas terminan siguiéndolo… por qué las polillas bailan alrededor del fuego aun sabiendo que terminarán siendo reducidas a cenizas por él._

 _Tal vez… tal vez también quiera hacerlo ahora._

 _No sé ve tan mal cuando eres tú quien toma la decisión de dejarse consumir ¿no?_

 _…_

La pequeña alarma del celular lo distrajo de su lectura, haciendo que se girara inmediatamente hacia el velador para tomar el aparato y callarlo antes de que termine sacándolo de quicio.

"Ya casi es hora…"

Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo con Oliver como para darse una idea de qué tipo de persona era y las manías que tenía… y eso incluía su insana obsesión por la puntualidad.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a medida que la cuenta regresiva en su cabeza iba llegando al final, por lo que se apuró en volver a tomar el libro entre sus manos y fingir que se había mantenido imperturbable desde el inicio. Vio disimuladamente como el inglés ingresaba a su habitación y decidía tomarse un poco de tiempo al quedarse de pie frente a su cama; tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a parecer completamente ajeno y neutral, como muy pocas veces se comportaba, a lo que le rodeara.

Había dejado las cosas lo suficientemente claras y él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, ni por pena ni por ningún sentimiento patético al que pueda recurrir ese extraño tipo que lleva detrás de él más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir.

Una vez que el británico se rindió y atravesó la cortina, dejó silenciosamente el libro en su regazo y suspiró aliviado, como si hubiese desactivado una bomba a unos cuantos segundos de estallar. Se estiró hasta alcanzar el cajón de su mesa de noche y lo abrió, buscando los audífonos que le robó a Matt antes de que se internara en el hospital.

 _Best souvenir ever._

Ya le había dado la vuelta entera a la lista de reproducción y aún no había visto salir al inglés de allí. Giró la cabeza con fastidio, viendo hacia las cortinas que separaban ambos lados de la habitación mientras su ceño se fruncía completamente.

¿Qué había de interesante en el tipo ese? Nada. Por supuesto que nada.

¿Por qué tenía que prestarle tanta atención? Es porque quiere molestarle ¿no es cierto?

¡Al diablo todos!

De un tirón, echó a un lado la frazada, importándole muy poco si es que lo oirían o no. Tomó su celular y saltó de la cama, colocándose los zapatos y acomodando su bata unas cuantas veces, amarrándola como podía usando más nudos de lo que sería suficiente para tenerla justa y ceñida.

Odiaba esa estúpida abertura en su espalda.

Salió al corredor, confundiéndose entre los pacientes que salían a caminar junto a las personas que, suponía él, eran familiares… o cualquier idiota que hacía caridad viniendo a verlos, siguiendo el horario que el estúpido hospital les permitía. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de ignorarlos a medida que atravesaba el largo pasillo, ignorando aquella pizca de envidia y frustración que empezaba a ganar terreno… eso, hasta salir del insufrible pabellón, dando de lleno en la sala principal y, posteriormente, usando sus habilidades para ingeniárselas y llegar hasta el ascensor que lo llevaría hasta la primera planta o, como repetía en su cabeza, al patio principal de la institución.

Fácil, como siempre.

Fue hasta la banqueta más alejada de la plaza, dejándose caer de inmediato sobre ella. Abrió sus piernas de par en par y pasó ambos brazos por el respaldo, marcando territorio desde un inicio para evitar a molestos compañeros de sitio como aquel estúpido americano…

Rechinó los dientes, maldiciéndolo más que un par de veces al inmaduro con el que tenía que lidiar diariamente, el mismo con el que Oliver debe andar charlando en este preciso momento…

Tomó el celular y los audífonos del bolsillo que tenía el precario atuendo con el que estaba vestido y programó la alarma a unos diez minutos de la hora en la que finalizaba la visita. Se puso los auriculares de inmediato, dispuesto a ignorar todo por unos segundos, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la brisa acariciando su piel.

Una pequeña siesta resultaba bastante bien en estos momentos.

…

 _— Así que… ¿eres lo suficientemente imbécil para venir a retarme? —el moreno lo miraba con una infinita asquerosidad y un absoluto repudio._

 _— ¡No eres nadie más que un chiquillo con aires de grandeza! —el muchacho temblaba, sintiendo las piernas a punto de colapsar y llevarlo al piso… si es que el americano no lo hacía antes._

 _Un grupo grande de personas, muchísimos más que sólo su salón de clases, terminaron de rodearlo en cuestión de segundos, gritando cosas que sólo terminaban aumentando la tensión en el lugar. Levantó la vista echando una ojeada bastante rápida, siendo observado por la estoica mirada de su hermano menor._

 _Sonrió de oreja a oreja de manera insana, mostrando sus dientes en cuanto supo que hicieron contacto visual._

 _Volvió de inmediato a concentrarse en el pobre desdichado que tenía en frente._

 _— Así no funcionan los cosas por aquí, babe… —batió la cabeza, produciendo unos sonidos con su lengua, acentuando la burla con la que estaba dispuesto a provocarle— Es más —lanzó el bate que tenía entre manos al piso, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- Seré benevolente._

 _La ira en el rostro del contrario, propia del orgullo destruido, fue lo que le divertía en sobremanera y podría bien justificar tener algunos moretones o molestias luego de la pelea._

 _Alzó los brazos, tentándole una vez más a seguir._

 _— Go ahead, bro. —curvó sus labios, rompiendo así el resto de sentido común que tenía a su contrincante inmóvil, iniciando una reacción en cadena._

 _Rió al ver al mocoso viniendo contra él en un ataque impulsivo, meramente errático sin ningún tipo de secuencia en sus golpes. Recibió unos cuantos en el pecho y otros pocos más a los flancos del torso, sin aparentar mayor daño más que el del impacto… no le fue difícil acostumbrarse al ritmo y presentar una ofensiva acorde a la situación, lo suficiente para poder hacerle frente y voltear el juego a su favor, logrando echarle al suelo y posicionándose sobre él. No dudo en golpearlo hasta sentir los nudillos húmedos y la ira ciega desaparecer._

 _— Eres un maldito desastre, Allen. —la voz de Matt le hizo levantar la cabeza, deteniendo el último golpe directo al rostro bañando en sangre del tipo.— ¿Ahora qué excusa dirás en casa si te pillan así?_

 _El americano dejó caer el cuerpo al piso sin menor reparo. Tomó su bate favorito y se puso de pie, poniéndoselo al hombro mientras se dirigía al rubio._

 _— Como si fueran a hacerlo. –escupió una mezcla de sangre y saliva al piso, muy cerca de los zapatos de su hermano quien, inmediatamente, le miró con asco.— ¿Desde cuándo nuestros padres han estado en casa, esperándonos? —una risa casi psicótica salió de sus labios…_

 _Era algo que dolía… pero verdad a fin de cuentas._

 _Nunca estuvieron para él desde hacía mucho tiempo, nunca lo están y tampoco se le hacía raro que en el futuro tampoco lo estén…_

 _¿Qué podía decir? Las cosas nunca fueron así, de todas formas._

 _Recuerda la mirada llena de amor de su madre, aquella que ya difícilmente puede evocar por la antigüedad… tal vez ese era uno de las pocas cosas buenas de infancia que pudo rescatar._

 _Una de las pocas cosas que servían para reconfortarlo cuando no había nada más que la soledad._

 _¿Matt lo entendería? ¡Por supuesto que no!_

 _Además… él siempre ha sido el "bendecido" ¿no es cierto?_

 _Problemas familiares que estaba seguro que Matt jamás supo ni sabrá que existieron a pesar de no llevarse más que dos años: ver su hogar fragmentarse, a su padre haciendo una vida aparte de la de su madre, viendo como la mujer a la que más quiso fue marchitándose lentamente hasta estar al borde de la sequedad…. Sabiendo que en cualquier momento se rompería la pequeña familia feliz que creía tener, viendo como su hermano, aún pequeño, era ignorante de todo aquello._

 _Solo._

 _Recuerda haber creído que la culpa era suya, recuerda haberse esforzado en sus estudios creyendo que tal vez era un mal hijo y esa era la razón por la que sus padres dejaron de interesarse en él._

 _Un año, luego otro y uno más. La secundaria aparecía como una nueva etapa, una a la que no quería enfrentarse de la misma forma._

 _Ya no era tan estúpido como para pensar que su desempeño tuviese algo que ver o no. Lo único que podía ver de provecho es que sus padres, a su manera, hayan terminado encerrándose en sus trabajos buscando alejarse de casa y, por ende, amasar una mayor fortuna. Matt crecía ignorando todo y él… él sólo quería tener la mente en otra cosa. Hizo amigos, conoció nueva gente… logró meterse a su mundo y ganó._

 _Quizás para llamar la atención, tal vez porque era en verdad lo que necesitaba… pero, mierda. Se sentía demasiado bien saber que tenía el control de algo al fin en su vida._

 _Sus ropas cambiaron, sus notas también y su actitud tampoco se quedó atrás._

 _Sus padres volvieron a juntarse, Matt continúo viviendo esa vida perfecta a la que él nunca vio falla alguna y él…_

 _Para él ya era muy tarde tener a su familia de regreso._

 _…._

El vibrar del aparato en su pecho terminó por despertarlo, abriendo los ojos e incorporarse de inmediato, extrañado por la luz y el correr del aire.

Ah, ya recordaba.

Saltó para ponerse de pie de la banqueta y, aprovechando que había menos gente a los alrededores, caminó con paciencia al son de la música que inundaban sus oídos a través de los audífonos. Anduvo sin importarle mucho la seguridad del edificio, excusándose que venía del Servicio de Imagenología y salió tarde por la larga fila de pacientes para la radiografía y cuanto detalle más se le ocurrió, para darle un poco más de credibilidad a la coartada.

"La vieja confiable" le dice.

Fue hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón que lo llevaría a su piso, revisando la hora en su celular para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo sin más, colocando las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, balanceándose mientras silbaba una réplica de la música que oía. Sonrió al ver la puerta del elevador abrirse, viendo los pasillos del pabellón completamente despejados de los hipócritas de turno sintiéndose más a sus anchas de inmediato.

Buen humor era lo que tenía y ¿por qué no habría de gozarlo ahora? Se deshizo del chico rosa y ha disfrutado de una tarde lejos del imbécil que tiene por compañero… al menos, la vida –por no decir "media"- que tiene le ha sonreído por ahora, dándole un respiro que considera merecido…

Ingresó a la habitación agradeciendo que ninguna enfermera o médico haya notado su salida y le esté reclamando por ello, yendo directamente hacia su velador dispuesto a ir por el cargador del equipo y conectarlo a una fuente de energía antes de que se apagara. Quitó sus audífonos y oyó los sollozos del otro lado de la habitación, resonando dentro de ésta de una forma agónica, haciéndole sonreír y sentirse satisfecho por ver caer al tipo que se creía la gran cosa y el positivo que no le teme a la muerte del cuarto en el que estaban.

Había decidido ignorarlo o, quizás, deleitarse con el sonido… hasta que oyó una voz conocida para él, la misma que le hizo replantearse las cosas en el acto y actuar de forma involuntaria, llevando sus pasos hasta la cortina que dividía la habitación.

Se quedó de pie, completamente tieso, mientras sus manos se cerraban en unos puños mirando atentamente a los protagonistas de la escena.

Sentía la arteria de la sien latiendo insistentemente, opacando el sonido que lograba escuchar del exterior.

 _— Respuesta incorrecta, mon ami. ¿Quieres seguir intentando? —podía notar la burla con la que cargaba sus palabras aunque, ciertamente, no había un contraste con su rostro._

 _Apretó la mandíbula, alistando los puños para encajarle un golpe que lo callara de una vez por todas._

 _— ¿Qué ganas con seguir jodiéndome la existencia? —bufó, mientras trataba de relajarse. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo y tomó uno de ellos, llevándoselo a la boca, sosteniéndolo con los labios— ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? —sacó la caja de cerillos que llevaba en su pantalón y, con cierto trabajo, logró hacer el fuego que necesitaba para encenderlo._

 _Se recostó en la vieja pared del edificio abandonado en el que se habían ocultado luego de saltarse a clases ese día._

 _Se sentía mejor sentir sus pulmones llenos de ese agradable humo olor a tabaco._

 _— De tenerlo, no estaría aquí contigo ¿no lo crees? —su incipiente barba se notaba y las ojeras que se formaban como bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos solían aumentarle la edad. Lo suficiente como para comprar aquello que estaban degustando sin llamar la atención._ _—Entonces ¿diste ya con la respuesta? —tomó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa de la escuela, y luego el encendedor para crear la chispa que lo prendería._

 _Supone que la práctica le ha hecho volverse tan habilidoso._

 _El moreno dio una calada profunda, consumiendo una parte significativa del cigarro. Botó el humo lentamente, mirando hacia un punto vacío frente a él._

 _— Nadie. Siempre he estado solo._

 _El francés agitó la cabeza lentamente en negación, soltando una risa apagada._

 _— Es lo que dices porque no miras donde debes hacerlo. —rió una vez más antes de llevar el cigarro a sus labios otra vez, lanzándole el humo en el rostro._

Sus ojos se toparon con unos azules opacos escondidos bajo unos lentes, como el cielo antes de llover. Pudo ver reflejado la confusión y luego el temor en ellos.

"So late… too late"

 _— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —tosió mientras levantaba una mano, echando el humo hacia un lado— ¿Intentas verme la cara de idiota?_

 _El rubio se dejó caer al piso, tomando el cigarro entre sus dedos, jugando con él._

 _— La tienes y lo eres, Allen. —levantó la cabeza, curvando los labios en una mueca parecida a una risa. — ¿En serio no lo has notado?_

 _Levantó la mano con el cigarrillo, indicando a una dirección fija a la que siguió con la mirada_

El chico de cabello rosa se giraba al percatarse del repentino cambio del rubio, lleno de curiosidad por el cese repentino de su llanto.

"Los mismos azules de aquella vez: claros, vivaces… irreales."

 _— Entonces, Allen Jones. —llevó el cigarro a sus labios, aspirando para luego expulsar el humo en una delgada línea— Cuando te das la vuelta, cuando no hay nadie más a tu lado… ¿a quién ves detrás de ti?_

Pudo ver como el inglés se apartaba de inmediato y se levantaba de un salto de la cama, mirándolo con temor.

Él nunca le miró con miedo antes.

¿Por qué?

 _— A él._

— La hora de visita acabo hace unos minutos. —una voz fría, una mirada estoica y un gesto inalterable fue la única forma en la que terminó dirigiéndose al británico, quien, a medida que pronunció cada palabra, abrió los ojos cada vez más. — Deberías irte.

Y no era una reacción normal en él. Oliver lo sabía… Allen también.

El neoyorquino dio la vuelta sin decir más, emprendiendo el rumbo hacia su lado de la habitación, dejando a ambos sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Se sentó en su cama, sin querer prestar atención a la voz del inglés mencionar su nombre antes de irse o a los insistentes llamados de su vecino de cuarto, intentando comunicarse.

Tomó los audífonos y busco la lista de música de rock pesado, subiéndolo hasta lo máximo que pudiera dar la salida de sonido. Cerró los ojos, convirtiendo a nada todo aquello que le rodeaba.

 _"_ Cada vez que miro hacia atrás, sólo lo veo a él"

Intentó evitar ese agujero que empezó a formarse en su pecho.

Una persona más, una persona menos… ¿acaso para él no era lo normal?

Entonces… ¿por qué dolía tanto ahora?

* * *

Y una vez más… ¡de verdad lamento la demora!

Y, bueno, este apartado es para tratar de explicar el punto de vista de cada uno y qué es lo que representa en la historia, a rasgos generales.

Alfred: Representa a aquellos enfermos que, si bien tenían toda condición para llevar una vida plena y retrasar una enfermedad crónica degenerativa a tan temprana edad, llegan a entender que lo que tienen no es más que el resultado de sus propios actos y, de alguna forma, lo aceptan y aprender a lidiar con el final inminente que esperan: la muerte. Como ven, ha necesitado más que sólo un par de golpes para llegar a esa conclusión y es algo que generalmente este tipo de personas tienen en común.

Matthew: Es uno de los afortunados que nacen con la enfermedad –hereditaria o genética- pero tienen los medios para darse una calidad de vida lo suficientemente buena como para garantizarse unos longevos años de vida… a cambio de muchas restricciones. En este caso en particular, esto termina frustrándole y le hace plantear si lo que quiere es vivir por menos tiempo del que debería o subsistir a cambio de extender lo más posible su vida.

Arthur: Es el otro lado de la moneda. Es de aquellos que nacen con la enfermedad a cuestas y no tienen el dinero suficiente para los tratamientos. Ahora, si sigo con lo de este chico, se considera spoiler así que no xD

Lo siento.

Allen: Ah… es la primera vez que termino escribiendo sobre él. Es de aquellas personas que han sido machacadas por la vida, mayormente por factores externos y ajenos a él… y luego terminan descubriendo que tienen otra carga más, una más pesada y más difícil de llevar: una enfermedad sin cura. Allen bien podría justificar el sentimiento de frustración e impotencia, lo que termina traduciéndose en una ira desmedida.

En este fic, él siente un resentimiento profundo hacia sus padres por "arrebatarle su niñez" enfrentándose a problemas con los que no tenía que ver y tiene una envidia a Matt porque, si bien calló todo y siguió alimentando en su hermano esa sensación de que estaba todo bien, no quita ese lado humano de "¿Por qué tengo que llevarlo solo?" a pesar de cumplir como hermano mayor y saber que hace lo correcto.

¿Por qué Allen tomó las decisiones que tuvo y lidió con los problemas de esa forma? De hecho, está basado en alguien que los enfrentó así por lo que... sí, es algo que sucedió.

Oliver: Representa a aquellos familiares/amigos que vienen a visitar y cuidar a esas personas por las que sienten un lazo genuino de afecto y, muchas veces, sólo tienden a tolerar sus reacciones, por muy dolorosas, y quedarse allí para ellos.

Matt: Es parte de aquellos familiares que no saben cómo lidiar con ello y quedan en estado de conmoción. También, en cierta medida, representa a aquellas personas que abandonan a un paciente en el hospital, sin venir a verlo o saber más de él.

¡Muchas gracias por la espera!


End file.
